Dumbass
by hellsnight
Summary: "J'ai mal au cœur. Ça fais trop longtemps que je tais ma souffrance. La douleur est insupportable et invivable. J'ai cru pourtant, j'ai eu espoir. J'ai pensé que tu serais différent, que toi, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. Que tu me soutiendrais. " KylexStan


Dislcaimer : Southpark appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone

Rated : M, pas pour des scenes extremement explicites mais pour des actes qui pourraient heurter la sensibilité de chacun

Couples : Kyle x Craig, Kyle x Stan

Nombre de mots sans les notes de l'auteur : 1029

J'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant la musique "dog days are over" de Florence and the machine, je vous la conseille fortement, elle colle bien dessus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dumbass

- Ah putain !

J'attrape les draps entre mes doigts et ferme les yeux, le corps tremblant. Les mouvements de mon partenaire sont de plus en plus raides, il va venir, je le sens. Ses doigts agrippent la racine de mes cheveux et la tire légèrement. Ça fais mal, mais putain ce que c'est bon. Nos bassins se percutent, les bruits son couverts par du punk-rock. Ma respiration est saccadée, mon cœur est à bout. Mon dos se cambre. Je pousse un gémissement plus fort mais je l'étouffe en mordant mon oreiller. Il se crispe, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chaire et c'est fini. En à peine une minute, tout prends fin. Je ne tarde pas à l'imiter et je m'écroule sur le lit, mon amant sur le dos. Je soupire doucement, son souffle cours sur mon épaule. Je sens des gouttes de sueur perler de ses pectoraux pour aller s'écraser sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je crève de chaud.

Cinq minutes s'écoulent environ, puis il se retire. Il dépose un baiser sur mon omoplate et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Je me retourne et je le regarde se rhabiller sans rien dire, distrait. Je tends la main au dessus de moi et m'amuse à écarter et refermer mes doigts devant la lumière. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, mais j'ai envie. Je laisse ma main retomber et j'approche les doigts de mes lèvres, comme drogué. Je regarde dans le vide. Je saurais même pas dire exactement ce à quoi je pense, j'ai juste l'esprit complètement à l'ouest. Je crois percevoir du bruit dans la cuisine, ma mère doit être en train de faire à manger. Je crois qu'Ike est rentré de l'école, j'ai entendu sa porte de chambre il me semble.

Je sursaute avant de réaliser qu'on m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux, juste pour pouvoir mieux savourer ce bref échange d'affection, caressant ses cheveux bruns. Il s'écarte et me sourit avant de laisser une bise sur mon front et d'enfiler son bonnet.

- A plus.

- Bye.

Sans un regard envers moi, il ouvre la porte et la ferme aussitôt. Je laisse ma tête retomber contre l'oreiller tandis que des frissons envahisse mon corps en phase de refroidissement. Cela fais environ trois mois que ce petit manège dure. On se voit, on baise, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé puis on recommence quelques temps plus tard. J'ai conscience que c'est malsain. Bien sur que je le sais, je pense même pas à lui quand on s'envoi en l'air. Mais à quoi je pensais putain, c'était évident. Ça faisait des années que mes pensées étaient tournées vers la même personne, ça n'allait pas s'arrêter comme ça.

Je me redresse et enfile mon t-shirt et mon boxer avant de prendre le premier futal qui traine et de le mettre. Je me laisse retomber sur mon pieu et m'adosse au mur, retirant avec précaution le brassard vert qui couvre mon poignet droit. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet et fouillasse dedans avant de sortir mon matériel rituel. Une clope, un briquet et un vieux ciseau d'école. Je coince le bâtonnet entre mes lèvres et inspire longuement après l'avoir allumé. Je devrais pas fumer, je suis asthmatique. 'Parait que c'est mal, mais je m'en branle. Je cogne l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur et ouvre le ciseau avant de le poser sur l'intérieur de mon poignet et tire d'un cou, laissant apparaitre une jolie marque rougeoyante. Les perles sanguinolentes s'échappent de la fente. Un rictus sans joie me prend. Alors je laisse échapper les cris de mon cœur. Une goutte d'eau se forme au coin de mes paupières et je la laisse rouler sur ma joue.

J'ai mal au cœur. Ça fais trop longtemps que je tais ma souffrance. La douleur est insupportable et invivable. J'ai cru pourtant, j'ai eu espoir. J'ai pensé que tu serais différent, que toi, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. Que tu me soutiendrais. Parce que c'est toi, c'est toi qui m'a balancé. Tu savais a quel point c'était important pour moi que tu garde le secret même si tu me foutais un râteau. J'ai bêtement pensé qu'au pire, je te garderais comme ami, et qu'au mieux, j'aurais plus que ça. J'ai été qu'un con.

Je soulève mon matelas et en extirpe la clé de ma délivrance. Je caresse le métal noir, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres. Mon amour pour toi était sans borne, mon amitié l'était certainement plus encore. Notre histoire aurait put être un film, mais tu es la preuve vivante qu'on est trop bercés par l'illusion. Nous vivons dans un monde cruel, c'est dur de revenir avec un simple sourire. Rien ne peu redevenir comme avant. Maintenant j'ai tout perdu de toi, aussi bien ta présence réconfortante que tes vannes. Faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai jamais sut être normal, déjà quand on était môme, j'étais jamais dans le coup, ça n'aurait pas changé.

Je n'ai jamais sut comment on se servait de ses machins mais aujourd'hui, ça me parait tellement simple. Je colle le canon contre ma tempe. Toujours je me souviendrais de nos joies, de nos jeux, de ta douce voix. Tu diras que j'ai été qu'un lâche, et ouais, je suis assez d'accord. Cela dit, rien ne m'a jamais encouragé à dire les choses. La seule fois ou je t'ai dit toute la vérité, tu m'as rejeté et dénigré. Ce qui m'acheva ce jour là, ce ne fut même pas tes paroles. Mais cette lueur dans tes yeux, ce regard qui voulait dire « tu me dégouttes ». Oui, c'était ça, la goutte d'eau.

Ma gorge se serre tandis que je regarde la porte. Peut-être que je suis qu'un idiot, d'espérer que tu arrivera. Je voudrais que tu arrives à temps. Dans le fond, je veux que tu te pointes. Je veux que tu m'en empêche. La folie s'est emprise de moi, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. J'ai besoin de toi.

J'enclenche la molette, le doigt sur la détente. Tu ne viendras pas, tu n'arriveras pas. Parce qu'au fond, tu t'en fous maintenant. Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre que ton ancien pote homo soit fou amoureux de toi ? Rien a battre, rien à branler. Je ferme les yeux et laisse à nouveau échapper ma tristesse. Les larmes dévalent mes joues et s'écrasent sur mes clavicules. Sauve moi, aide moi. Je voudrais le hurler, te demander de tout mon cœur de ramener ton cul ici.

- Je t'aime…

Un « cric », un « crac », un « bong ». Mes paupières s'ouvrent, mes doigts ont enfin appuyé. En un millième de seconde, j'ai envie de pleurer encore plus, j'en ai pas le temps. T'es là, juste devant moi. Je vois tes yeux, tes magnifiques prunelles bleues. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'elles. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé qu'elles seraient miennes un jour, elles qui me regardaient si gentiment. L'espoir s'éprend de mon cœur, mais il n'y en a plus, il n'y a plus d'espoir car je ne vais pas vivre. Toi tu continueras. Tu diras que je suis qu'un enfoiré, et t'auras raison. Tu m'en voudras, et ce sera bien fait pour ma gueule. Je te déteste, je te hais au moins autant que je t'aime. Car t'es arrivé trop tard putain, t'es arrivé beaucoup trop tard. T'es qu'un con Stan.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fais toujours plaisir


End file.
